The Little Hellmaster Chronicals
by Darkened Elf
Summary: Okay, this is about Hellmaster (Can you tell?) or at least someone who we THINK is Hellmaster.. ^_^; Please R&R and enjoy.. I'll add every so often. ^.~! (Discontinued)
1. See Hellmaster

See Hellmaster.  
  
Okay, first off, I do NOT own Slayers, Lina, Zelgadis, the nickname Zelly- pants (my friend Aru does), Hellmaster Phibbrizo, the Golden Marbles that he plays with, or anything else in this story, minus my friend who I'm going to call Zelly-pants. ^_^ I own her. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Cough*  
  
For this story, I decided to change the names, because it makes it stranger. I had to change the last names, just because I don't want any of you crazy people to come find me or my friend... Darkened Elf = Kelsey Inverse. Friend = Maria Graywords (No, NOT married to him, she IS him)  
  
Oh, these are all based off of real things that happened in my PE class, and suspicions that I now have about my PE leader.. Oh, they didn't happen in this order... ^_^ Is he really Phibby-kun? I dunno..  
  
Alright, I think that covers everything... ^_^ Please Review...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria-chan!! Hurry up, you're going to make us late!"  
  
"Quiet you!" She growled at her friend, "I had to get my sketchbook and GACKT!!!"  
  
"Gackt!? You brought the cd?!" The blue eyes of the first speaker widened.  
  
"Well, duh.. We're going to listen to it during our warm-ups."  
  
The two girls burst into a fit of happy giggles, staring at the CD cover. There was a boy with dark hair, who was short and had a rather child like appearance walking ahead of them. He was older than them by at least a year, as far as they knew, but he appeared to be no more than twelve.  
  
They changed, and went out for the grueling workout that most people would think was the whole class, not just a warm up! The girls didn't care though, because their precious Gackt was blaring into the room, much to their happiness, and the confusement of everyone else.  
  
They kept a close eye on that boy, though. Kelsey seemed to think he looked rather familiar.... But from where?....  
  
After the work-out they stretched, going to their places in the room, and the CD was turned off. Maria growled softly, thinking that was a crime, but didn't really say much else.  
  
"Alright then, class " Barked the tall instructor. He didn't looked particularly mean, but the girls had decided that for the next Wiccan Holiday, they should get him a black cloak, black wings, horns, fangs, the works.. He was more evil then THEY were, and they're fangirls!!  
  
"Today we're gonna be finishing up our badminton tournament, so get with your partners and grab your rackets." He looked at all of them, almost evilly, pointing to the equipment room.  
  
Kelsey and Maria smirked at each other. They were already out of the tournament, so they pretty much got a day off. They got rackets anyways, just so they could pretend to be working. They were still being watched...  
  
They did end up sitting out against a wall, chatting about Bishonen, and having a great time. Their PE leader, the short one, was playing on the court they sat behind, and didn't seem to really care that they were sitting out. His attire was the same as the other leaders', blue shorts with a blue tee. Kelsey blinked and it clicked... She gigglingly told her idea to Maria, who giggled as well, gasping "My gosh you're RIGHT!" She grinned, and they took to watching him, but going right back to chatting about Bishies. The birdie suddenly was whacked over to them, nearly hitting Kelsey, except she ducked to the side.  
  
"Sorry, Inverse!" Called the Leader, walking over, smiling apologetically, picking up the birdie and going back to his game.  
  
Before he could turn, though, Maria grinned "Hi Little Hellmaster!!" She chirped, making him blink once, and if he could have sweatdropped, I'm sure he would have. He edged back to his game, almost nervously.... Were they onto something?  
  
Thus ended the first adventure.  
  
((More to come! Every other day or so I should be adding a chapter until he stops acting like Hellmaster, which I hope never happens. ^_^ Oh, and if I actually turn him into Hellmaster, it's just for plotline, unless I specifically tell you that he turned into Hellmaster... ^_^ Heh heh heh))  
  
~*~*~ End ~*~*~ 


	2. See Hellmaster Run

See Hellmaster Run.  
((Disclaimer: Don't own anything, 'cept maybe this coffee I'm drinking... Oh, and I own 20 Zels, not including merchandise!!!!! ^______^ *cough* Yes, a lot of them are cosplayers...))  
  
((By the way, I think I said this, but these skip around a bit...))  
  
((Shameless Self Plug: I'm gonna be starting a fic soon about the Slayers when they were all little, due to a conversation Maria and I had in PE... While watching Little Hellmaster run around... ^_^))  
  
Kelsey sighed, pushing open the heavy metal doors to the gym, holding them open for Maria who was calling for her to wait. She smirked a bit, carrying a large load of books in her arms now that the class was over. They grinned at each other; and it had been two days since the birdie incident.  
  
"Let's just go, Maria-chan! I'm hungry!" Kelsey scowled. This was why she was called Lina. Although, her friends said it was due to a small chest, and ability to eat and bitch a lot...  
  
"But my locker! I have to get my drawing stuff!"  
  
She sighed, and wondered why she bothered. It was the same everyday ((Hint hint to Maria: Get it before class... ^_^)). So, they trudged to the six hundred building, all the way down the hall, to the locker, back down the hall, and were heading for the two hundred building.  
  
Not far away, the same boy from earlier was walking, not paying attention.  
  
"HI LITTLE HELLMASTTER!!!!!" Maria cried on a whim, waving furiously to the guy who wasn't really even ten feet from her.  
  
He blinked, turning and grinning, nodding hello.  
  
Kelsey blinked, smirking.  
  
~*~ After lunch ~*~  
  
Lunch had been rather uneventful for them, and they were in their usual, hidden corner, discussing Bishonen. And guess who walked by?  
  
Did you guess Hellmaster?  
  
You're wrong... Preps... ^^; Anyways, no, he did walk by.  
  
"HI LITTLE HELLMASTER!!!" They all called in unison.  
  
He blinked, and Kelsey swears he should have sweatdropped, turning and waving, still maintaining that childlike quality.  
  
And so ended the interesting part of that day.  
  
((I still have to catch up a bit, but I should add another chapter today, hopefully....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^_^)) 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I may never add another chapter to this.. Sorry people.. But he's asking me to stop calling him 'Little Hell master' ((Dunno why)), he won't dress up like him, and he really doesn't want to hear about Cosplaying or Anime.. I just pray he doesn't find this fic. *coughs*  
  
I'll try and update some of my others, and start one where I actually use my writing skills (normally I can write pretty well, I'm just lazy.).  
  
Until then, um. yeah! ^_^ *Waves*  
  
~ DarkenedElf 


End file.
